


［FGO/汪咕哒］没有恐高症吧

by TTIGER



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTIGER/pseuds/TTIGER





	［FGO/汪咕哒］没有恐高症吧

「呜嗯……咕…」  
亲吻着，唇舌交缠着。  
立香被圈在库丘林温暖的怀抱里，冷风完全触碰不到她的皮肤。  
他们坐在天塔边缘。  
是夜，库丘林以心情不好做理由拉着自己的御主来到了这个特异点的最高塔顶端。  
怀中的女孩虽然沉浸在亲吻中，但被带上来时害怕的腿软的样子也不是作假的。  
——不如说，正因为这样，才更加令人期待吧。  
期待着，她被做到哭出来的可爱模样。  
反正有自己在，一系列安全问题就可以避之不谈了。  
「来做些更有趣的事吧，Master？」一吻毕，他问道。  
迷迷糊糊呼着热气的女孩靠在他身上没有应话。库丘林也就当默认，直接扯开了她身上魔术协会制服的拉链。  
……竟然…是真空的……  
「啊呀，真不是个乖孩子呢……」故意忽略了其他可能性，比如御主在准备睡觉时被他拉走没来得及穿胸衣什么的，他用手拨开女孩的里衣，大力揉捏起了立香的胸。  
「等…等下——…呜啊啊……！」面前是整个城市的夜景，胸部已经被完全暴露出来的立香想要遮住胸前，却被库丘林抓住了左手不能动弹，右手也被他的手臂压住抬不起来，只能在脑内疯狂幻想被什么望远镜看到的同时又被弄的想要哭叫。  
「好了，没有人会看到的。不如叫出来给我听听吧？」库丘林捏住她的乳尖不停揉搓着，听着怀中女孩咿咿呜呜的媚叫，感觉心情非常愉快。  
立香简直快要哭出来了。  
「咿……怎么可能啊…啊…呜呜……变态…！」暴露在空气中的乳肉和肚子像着了电一样极细微的发出羞耻感，但同时又让她有种别样的刺激。  
啾。  
库丘林在女孩脸上亲了一下。  
「嗯…我有用魔术做了些障眼法。所以就叫给我听听吧？」  
「即使是这样…！也不行啦——！太…羞耻了……！」轻轻的一吻和胸前敏感点的刺激让立香脸红心跳，忍不住大大的呼了一口气。  
……嗯，是热的。  
「…那、行吧。」反正总会叫出来的。  
库丘林认为自己现在还是不纠结这个问题了。  
「来吧，我的斗篷有够大，姑且能盖住你。」  
立香狐疑的哼了一声，「你……又在想什么啊？」她忍不住夹紧了腿。  
「就是你想的那样啊…。」他说完就灵子化了下身的长袍，胯下抬头的巨物直接顶住了立香的小穴。  
「咿…——！」淫靡的感觉从涌出爱液的穴口蔓延至全身，立香被吓得发出短促的尖叫。  
下一秒，库丘林的手就顺着腰带摸了进去，小腹到穴口，然后按住了她已经肿起来的花核。  
「呀啊啊啊……！…呜呜—！」快要尖叫出来的一瞬间她赶紧捂住嘴巴，只有生理性的泪水从眼睛里冒了出来。  
「什么嘛…那，我叫给你听？这样可以答应我的要求了吧？」库丘林继续刺激着女孩的下身，半开玩笑般伏在她肩上这么说着。  
随即，男人的低沉的声音开始在立香耳边回荡。虽然只是些暧昧的喘气，但也足够让她脸红了。  
库丘林依然我行我素的，将手指探入了花穴。发现已经流出足够多淫水的花穴已经湿漉漉的一张一合着了，他不客气的将整个手指捅入其中。  
「咿…啊啊啊啊——！库…丘林……哈啊…呜呜……不可以……在这种地方……啊啊…」  
抽插着，抠挖着穴壁，激的立香发出柔软的媚叫，大口呼吸着颤抖，爽的眼泪直接涌了出来。  
「嗯嗯…这里，」这一次直接插到了最深处，库丘林摸着那个小小的凹陷突然用力的将指尖捅到了里面，「这样就可以了。」  
「啊啊啊啊——啊啊！」抓着斗篷笼住自身的少女剧烈的尖叫起来，伴随着颤抖和一大股一大股的爱液直接达到了高潮。  
「啊呀。这种程度就高潮了。不过你还能接受更多吧？」库丘林低低的笑着，手指抽了出来，手掌包住御主的胯下将她抬了起来，另一只手把短裤拉到了膝盖。  
接着，是丝袜和内裤。  
滑腻的淫水从穴口流出来，滴在了库丘林的性器上。  
两只手将立香的腿掰开，对着高挺的巨物压了下去。  
「啊——！咿啊啊啊啊！！」高潮余韵中的少女身体异常敏感，被巨大的性器直接捅到子宫口，剧烈的快感让她尖叫起来，翻着白眼流下更多的眼泪，就连口水都从嘴角滑到了下巴。  
「乖孩子。」抬住少女柔软的大腿，大力的抽插着那温热而紧窄的小穴，听着她断断续续的呻吟，库丘林想着自己是不是太过分了。  
「Master……」  
「库…丘林……哈啊…呼呜呜…………咿……笨蛋…！……好舒服………啊啊♡」  
「抱歉啊…作为补偿…啊……我会让你舒服的哭出来的……呼…哈啊……」  
自己也被舒服的忍不住真喘气了。  
真是糟糕啊……立香…啊啊……。  
看着她顺从的夹着小穴的样子，应该是不在意了。  
巨物将少女的小穴扩张到极致，柔软的内壁被粗暴的碾压着，爆发出强烈的快感。  
立香蜷住脚趾，夹紧双腿感受着这令人颤抖的可怕的快感。  
「好大…啊啊♡……要坏掉了…捅到了那里……好舒服啊……♡」零碎的呻吟从口中吐出。  
随着身体的起伏，白皙的乳肉也不停的摇着，立香在痛感和快感中忍不住将舌头伸到了外面。  
「立香啊……Master…啊……呜……哈啊……」  
库丘林发出了自己都觉得丢人的喘息。  
尽管他有过无数女人，但还是控制不住沉迷在了这次的御主身上。  
……大概，也是真的喜欢她吧。  
真是糟糕啊…被爽的都要射了。  
……现在还不行。  
「来玩些更好玩的吧。」说着，库丘林将仍高耸着的性器从立香的小穴中抽了出来。让她坐在了自己的腿上，右手一虚握唤出了战斗用的魔术木杖。  
然后低端对准立香的小穴，缓缓推了进去。  
为了润滑，还没有推到深处的时候就开始了小幅度的抽插。  
「呜啊啊…这种东西……」立香看着已经有自己腿长的木杖插在自己腿间，脸红着叫了起来。  
光滑的木杖把粉红色的湿润贝肉挤出来，又塞了回去，经过几十回小幅度的抽插后突然捅到了最深处。  
「呜……！」直接刺激的立香夹紧腿蜷起了身体。  
「哈……你想试试前面的吗？」  
「不要！绝对不要！……啊啊啊啊…！」拒绝的话还没说完，木杖抵着子宫口就开始慢慢的捣着。  
「你想干什么啦…！咿…呜呜……里面不可以进去……」  
不间歇的酥麻感像电脑弹窗一样叠满了整个大脑，让她只能捂着嘴呻吟着什么也干不了。  
「…试一下……」话音刚落，木杖低端的一小部分就被吞了进去。  
「呀啊啊！——不行—绝对不行……！这种东西…还不如你直接来呢！」立香感受着体内陌生的感觉捂住脸大叫着。  
「哦呀…那就是你说的了。」  
库丘林很干脆的抽出木杖，离开小穴时发出了明显的啵的一声水声。  
把立香羞的满脸通红，支支吾吾的啊啊叫着。  
木杖化为灵子消失在空中。  
然后少女又被抓着大腿抬了起来，柔软的屁股狠狠的拍在库丘林的胯上，那巨物直直捣在了子宫口。  
不停的抽插着，重复起了刚才的动作。

库丘林的体力好到不可思议，立香已经高潮了无数次他仍没有疲惫的感觉。  
「不要了…！再射的话就，装不下了啊…………」肚子已经鼓了起来，精液和淫水随着抽插被挤出穴口。无尽的高潮让立香近乎昏了过去，子宫内鼓鼓囊囊的感觉更是给人一种怀孕的背德感。  
而且射这么多…虽然从者的体液都是魔力结晶，也会冒出怀孕了怎么办的想法……  
嗯，当然，纯属做爱的助兴而已。

不过，一个可爱的未成年少女，已经被库丘林这样那样了许多次了，还真是有种奇怪的感觉呢……

什么时候才能回去啊……  
翻着白眼已经叫不出声来的立香，在昏过去前如此想着。


End file.
